Hotel Stay
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Sequel to Train Ride. After that particularly interesting train ride, Allen thought he would never see Tyki Mikk again. ...But he was very wrong. Tyki x Allen, Lavi x Allen, one scene of TxAxL.
1. Reunion

**Title:** Hotel Stay

**Pairing:** Tyki x Allen, Lavi x Allen

**Rating:** M for later chapters. T for the moment.

**Disclaimer:** Don'townasinglethingofD.Gray-MannomatterhowmuchIpraytoGodtoatleastletmeownTyki

**Summary:** Sequel to Train Ride. Allen thought it was the last time he would see the man named Tyki Mikk in that _particular_ train ride... But he was _very_ wrong.

**A/N: I thought of doing a sequel for Train Ride (cos I had fun writing Tyki and a submissive Allen) so here it is! Wanted to try Lavi x Allen too Hope you enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allen tried hard to forget that incident in the train ride, as he wandered absent-mindedly through the crowd. But he just couldn't; the feeling of his skilled touched, his heated kiss and that teasing tongue... Allen shook his head wildly, mentally slapping himself to snap back to reality. What's wrong with him? The man had taken advantage of him! ...Right? But... it wasn't that Allen wasn't willing... In fact, he didn't hate it, but...

'Ah, stop thinking about it!!' Allen chided himself and took a turn to the right and into a hotel. Allen gaped at the sight of the crowded reception the moment he stepped into the hotel. What time of the year was it? It wasn't a holiday, right? Why was it so crowded? Allen thought about it as he joined the line.

After what seemed like a few hours, Allen finally reached the counter. A young girl with bobbed hair and wore black-rimmed glasses greeted him with a smile. Allen returned the smile, and asked, "May I know why is it so crowded?"

"People have flocked here for the festival. Not that the festival is extremely well known or anything, it's just that the town is very small and there's not many hotels to accomadate the guests..." the girl paused, then added with what seemed to Allen was an apologetic look, "Which brings me the unfortunate matter to you that we don't have any rooms left."

"Eh?!?!?!" Allen exclaimed in disbelief. "Ahh... Okay..."

"We're very sorry," the girl continued with the same look. Allen somehow had the feeling it was forced rather than sincere. He ignored it and asked instead, "Is there another hotel nearby?"

"There's another one at the end of the opposite street," the girl replied.

"Thank you," Allen said. The girl merely answered with her mechanical smile.

'Just my luck,' Allen thought as he headed for the said hotel. Following the receptionist's directions, Allen ended up in a smaller hotel, with a crowd that was fortunately a lot smaller. Heading to the reception once again, Allen asked for a room. This time he was greeted by an older boy with orange hair and an eyepatch on his right eye. Allen thought the boy was ogling at him at first glance.

"Oh, sorry... There isn't any vacant rooms..." the boy said. Allen felt rather irritated at not being able to get a room. Perhaps Allen had reflected his thought on his face, since the boy quickly added, "Unless you don't mind sharing with another person? There's a person with a room that has two beds. Perhaps he might allow it?" At that, Allen immediately lit up.

"Yes please!" Allen almost exclaimed. The boy smiled.

"I'll accompany you to the room and ask the occupant if he allows it," the boy said warmly. Allen thanked him again, feeling most grateful.

"So what's your name?" the older boy asked as they went on their way to the room.

"I'm Allen," the white-haired boy replied.

"Allen, eh? I'm Lavi," the red-head introduced himself, grinning. "So what are you doing in this town alone?"

"Oh, I'm here to visit a friend," Allen said. Allen felt comfortable with the older boy. He was sincere and friendly, like an older brother perhaps. Suddenly Allen found his thoughts trailing to a certain man in a hat, whom he had played poker with...

"Right, here we are," Lavi said, breaking Allen's wave of thought. Lavi knocked on the door and both boys waited for a response. In a few seconds they heard a click and the door opened. Allen couldn't see the person, as he was standing at the side and the door was blocking him.

"Sorry for disturbing, but do you mind if you share the room with another guest? We're most sorry," Lavi asked the person.

"Oh no, not at all," Allen heard the person say. It was a male voice, and it sounded most familiar...

"YOU!!" Allen cried out loud and unconsciously took a step back as the occupant of the room opened the door wider, revealing himself. A tall golden-eyed man with dark skin, elegant features and a distinctive mole under his left eye looked back at him.

"Eh?! Cheating boy A?!" Tyki exclaimed in response. Lavi looked at both of them, rather confused and bewildered.

"You know him, Allen?" Lavi asked, pointing to Tyki.

"U-Uh..." Allen opened and closed his mouth like a fish-out-of-water, totally at a loss of what to say.

"Of course," Tyki answered for him. "We played poker together, didn't we,_ boy_?" Lavi looked from the smiling man to Allen again for a response.

"Uh... y-yeah..." Allen said weakly. Tyki's evil (?) smile grew wider at his answer.

"Okay then," Lavi said, eyeing the older man rather suspicously. "Hope you both enjoy your stay. See you around, Allen!" Allen blinked at that. Lavi was rather overly friendly with him, wasn't he? Allen pushed away the thought aside. He had more _pressing matters_ now.

"Well, well," Tyki chuckled. "Didn't expect us to be meeting again this soon." He took the luggage from Allen's hand and brought it inside, expecting the teen to follow him, which he did.

"..." Allen fidgeted uncomfortably as he sat on one of the beds while Tyki set down his luggage.

"Is there something you wish to say, boy?" Tyki asked the white-haired teen.

"Thanks for letting me stay..." Allen mumbled, looking down at his fists, not daring to look at the man's golden gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, thank - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Allen screamed at the man. Tyki was taking off his coat in front of the teen purposely.

"What? I'm just taking my coat off," Tyki said calmly. The teen looked away, embarrassed at his overreaction. Tyki smiled to himself; he enjoyed teasing the teen. He was just plain adorable. "Unless," Tyki said again, and this time he was right in front of Allen, his face only a few inches away from the teen's. "You want me to take _everything _off?"

"W-What?!" Allen blushed furiously and harder than he ever had before. Tyki laughed at the teen's adorable reaction.

"Take it easy, I'm just playing with you," Tyki said. He heard Allen gave a 'hmph' and he too, took off his jacket. Tyki's eyes followed his every action. Fortunately for Tyki, Allen didn't notice this, so Tyki had the joy of observing the teen's small built covered in a distinctive English-styled white shirt and vest, with a red ribbon tied around the collar. Tyki pictured him as a puppy. How adorable.

"I-I'm going to eat," Allen said.

"Hm?" Tyki asked, a little dazed from his imagination.

"I'm going to eat," Allen repeated a little louder now. "Do you... want to go and have dinner... together?" Tyki stared at Allen who looked rather embarrassed with what he had just said.

"Of course," Tyki smiled and followed the white-haired teen out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I just had to write 'Cheating Boy A?!' at that part... The ever-famous quote by Tyki was bugging to be used in that perfect moment! xD Well, I enjoyed writing this tremendously, and would continue to write more soon? I somehow have the urge to do a Lavi x Allen moment... I donno, Lavi and Allen has that adorable brotherly love... 8D**


	2. Dining

**Rating:** T for now. M scenes should be imminent (can't wait for that! xD)

**Disclaimer:** Stillownnone

**A/N: Oh god, I just noticed how short my first chapter is!! I promise to write a longer chapter w As for now hope you enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Allen continued to wolf down on his food, even after eating a serving that was fit for 10 people. Tyki watched the teen in amusement, eating at his own pace with that elegant style of his.

"Ah! I'm full!" Allen finally announced with obvious satisfaction on his face as he set down his fork and spoon. "Thank you for the meal!"

"Did you enjoy the food?" Tyki asked pleasantly, sipping on his glass of wine. They were in a decent restaurant, which Tyki had suggested and insisted on treating Allen. Tyki preferred to think of it as a date, though the teen was apparently clueless of such things since he was stuffing himself with food.

"Hai!" Allen replied happily. "Did you?"

"Tremendously," Tyki said, "Though I'd very much enjoy _something else_." Tyki gave the teen a leer, but Allen seemed oblivious to it as he looked longingly at a dessert another customer was having. Tyki noticed this and ordered a plate for him.

"Thanks!" Allen chirped when the waiter placed the plate of strawberry cake in front of him. As he gorged on the cake, Tyki continued to watch him. Allen was very much like a puppy, especially with that ribbon. Finishing the cake within seconds, Allen gave another sigh of satisfaction. He hadn't had such a great meal in days! Allen looked at the man opposite him who was looking very pleased though he did not eat much. Allen was about to open his mouth to thank the older man again when a cheerful voice called his name.

"Allen!" the white-haired teen turned to the direction the voice was coming from. A familiar red-head with an eyepatch bounced towards him.

"Lavi!" Allen said in surprise and stood up to greet him. Lavi unexpectedly wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulder, grinning widely.

"Having dinner without me?" Lavi asked with a mock pout. Tyki eyed the red-headed teen, an angry glare well-hidden. The red-head was much too close to _his_ puppy. Tyki did not say anything though, and continued to sip on his wine quietly.

"Sorry, I thought you're still working at this time?" Allen asked, feeling a little awkward at the over-familiarity from the other teen.

"No," Lavi said. Then he looked disapprovingly at Tyki, as if Tyki had beaten him at something. Tyki replied his stare with a smirk. Allen, feeling the obvious tension, suggested, "Um, why won't we eat together tomorrow, Lavi?" Lavi immediately grinned at the suggestion.

"Of course!" Lavi said, looking pleased. He shot a snigger at Tyki who seemed unfazed.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you… _Lavi_, was it?" Lavi glared at Tyki, "Allen, do you have anywhere else you might want to go before returning to _our _room?"

"Eh? Uh," Allen thought for a moment, "I don't think so… I'm pretty tired from the train ride…" Allen's face reddened at the last two words of his sentence. He was immediately reminded of that _incident_ in the train. Tyki did not fail to notice this and smiled.

"Well then, let's go back to _our_ room," Tyki said again, purposely pressing his tone on the words 'our room' to show that he and Allen were much closer than Lavi could ever get. Lavi continued to glare at the older man, feeling the defeat.

Tyki led the white haired teen away, pleased at his victory. After a few moments, Tyki felt rather childish for feeling that way, and out-of-character for childishly bickering with another teen over this white haired boy he was very much interested in. Hm, he didn't know anybody would actually be able to affect him like that in any way. This boy was very special indeed.

Allen walked silently by the tall man. He felt rather bad for not thanking him properly. They entered the hotel apartment as silently. Allen decided to take action.

"Thank you very much for the meal," Allen said. He tried to hide his shyness from the older man. After all, Tyki had… _explored_ him much deeper than anyone else did. Tyki turned around, looking a little surprised from Allen's words. Tyki smiled in response, like he always did. Allen was rather uncomfortable with Tyki's aloofness. After all, Allen was usually surrounded by close friends who weren't afraid to open up to him. Allen decided not to probe further, as he knew people wouldn't like to have others trying to invade their personal matters.

"How long are you staying here, boy?" Allen heard the dark-skinned man ask.

"Um, probably a week," Allen replied. "…What about you?" Allen returned the question, feeling more at ease now.

"A week as well," Tyki said simply. Allen gulped. He was going to stay with this man for a week? A part of Allen wanted to run away, but another side of Allen felt… _glad_.

"What are you here in this town for?" Allen asked further.

"I'm supposed to stay with my relatives," Tyki said, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. "But they told me they were out of town for a week at the last moment. So here I am." Tyki chuckled to himself. Allen smiled, pleased at the now comfortable and familiar atmosphere they were sharing. "And you?"

"Visiting some friends. I'm not staying at their place 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise," Allen answered. Allen yawned the moment he finished his sentence. He really did feel tired from the long train ride… Or was it something else that made him tired? Allen shook his head wildly, desperately trying to forget the incident. His eyes flickered to Tyki's standing figure by the window, smoking leisurely.

Allen looked at the elegant man in admiration. Well, he certainly is good-looking… What was this he was feeling? Allen drove the thoughts away, went under the blankets of his bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Allen awoke, and rose out of his bed. It had been 3 days since he was here and sharing a room with Tyki. He had yet to visit his friend like he was supposed to, though. Looking back at the last 3 days had been average, aside the hectic meeting with Tyki, and having Lavi calling his name a little too sweetly and pouncing on him whenever he can. But aside from that, the days were pretty normal. Allen winced at the blinding morning light which illuminated the room through a small gap between the curtains. It certainly looked like a great morning, and the perfect day for a visit! Feeling optimistic Allen headed for the toilet to bath, passing the other bed.

Unconsciously, Allen glanced at the sleeping form. They didn't say much to each other in the past few days. Just a few outings of having dinner together and that was all. They didn't even play poker (why did Allen feel disappointed in this?). An urge pulled Allen to Tyki's side of the bed, urging him to observe the man quietly. Allen leaned over the man, studying the man's features. Tyki now had his hair down. Usually he had his rather long hair pulled back, making him look smart. But now with his hair like that and the open shirt, Allen thought he looked most kind and peaceful at this state. A particular calmness in Allen took over. Allen was feeling much relaxed when a flurry of movements caught Allen off-guard, as Allen felt an arm sling over his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Morning, boy," Tyki greeted Allen with a peck on the lips. Allen's shock drained away, allowing him to react.

"Wh-what! You! I! T-That!" Allen flustered, backing away until he almost knocked over a chair.

"Like what you see?" Tyki asked mischievously while running his hand through his dark tousled hair and licked his lips. (refer to chapter 91 for that hot pic!!!)

Allen gaped at him, and ran into the bathroom. Allen was extremely embarrassed. Being caught staring was a big no-no! Allen smacked himself on the forehead and went on to shower, hoping the water would drain away his embarrassment.

-----------------------------------------------

When Allen returned to the room, he found it empty. Grateful he wouldn't have to face Tyki again for the moment, Allen went downstairs, only to be pounced on once again by Lavi.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled happily, his arms around Allen.

"Morning, Lavi," Allen chortled at the older teen's antics. Lavi grinned.

"You seem happy! Did something good happen?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Something… good?" Allen found himself thinking of the morning kiss Tyki had given him. "N-No! Nothing of the sort!!" Allen denied frantically, feeling his face getting warmer.

"Okay…" Lavi eyed the younger teen. "Well, wanna go grab some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Allen's eyes widened with joy, "Yes please!!"

Allen once again, gobbled all 17 plates of his breakfast as if they were merely supper. Lavi watched the boy, both amused and amazed. He really is as cute as he thought when he first saw him. Lavi had been interested in Allen ever since Allen came through the hotel door when he first came. His unique white hair and that strange tattoo on his left eye were very appealing to Lavi, especially when Allen was most adorable when he smiled.

"U-wah! Thanks for the meal!" Allen gave a content sigh as he patted his slightly bulging stomach. Lavi nodded in agreement as he too finished his meal.

"What're you going to do now?" Lavi asked the younger teen.

"I think I'll go walk around town," Allen said thoughtfully.

"Aw man, I got work! I would've showed you around if I could," Lavi grimaced in disappointment.

"It's alright, maybe next time, okay?" Allen smiled to comfort the older boy.

"Yeah, alright… Just make sure you won't get lost, okay?" Lavi said.

"Yep," Allen promised. Just as he was about to leave for the door, Lavi grabbed Allen by the wrist and pulled him; Lavi leaned closed to Allen's ear and whispered, "Meet me for dinner, I wanna tell you something."

Lavi released his grasp, and bounced off to his work, looking awfully happy. Allen felt a little flushed from the close contact with Lavi. As Allen got out of the hotel, he wondered what Lavi wanted to tell him. Allen couldn't think of any.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay that's all for now. You just gotta see the part in Chapter 91 where Tyki revealed himself xD It's a hot pic… drools Hope it's a good chapter for you all! Which I highly doubt so. Sorry if I'm beating around the bush… Smut scenes should be in the next chapter or two. Should I add a Lavi x Allen smut scene as well? xD**


	3. Realization

**Rating:** M for smut! celebrates

**Disclaimer:** NoI'mnotthatpriveledgedtoownanyawesomeanime

**A/N: Yes, I have a lot of free time because it's the school holidays and I've got no job. So hurray! This is a very long chapter (due to the smut) so I hope the smut would make up for its lengthiness. ;**

----------------------------------------------

Tyki sat by the window, deep in thought. He thought about the past few days with Allen. Unfortunately, they didn't really talk much, aside from their pep talk over dinner. Allen was usually very shy and avoided his gaze – well, who would blame him since Tyki had done those _good_ deeds to him in the train? And furthermore, that red headed teen with the eyepatch was constantly hogging Allen to himself. Tyki grumbled in annoyance at the thought of Lavi. Allen was _his_, since he found him first, Tyki thought childishly.

Tyki thought again about his missed chances of getting it on with Allen. They had the perfect privacy in their hotel room, but Allen was always running away every time Tyki tried to pull a move on him, like the kiss this morning. Oh, this would not do, Tyki smirked in thought. Tyki can always maintain his self-control, but even he wouldn't be able to restrain himself over such a long period of time now, would he? No, tonight would be a perfect night, and he mustn't lose out to that eyepatched redhead.

"Allen, Allen," Tyki murmured to himself as he smiled and lit up a cigarette.

-----------------------------------------------

Allen was walking his way down the street, enjoying the cheerful atmosphere of the festival, and the people.

"Allen-kun!" a female voice called out to him. Allen turned around.

"Lenalee!" Allen called back, happy to see his friend. The girl had long black hair tied in two ponytails and was wearing a black dress. She walked hurriedly to him.

"What are you doing here? It's been a while since I've seen you!" Lenalee said happily.

"Er, well, I wanted to make a surprise visit…" Allen admitted as he scratched his head at his folly for not being able to carry out his plan.

"Well you shouldn't!" Lenalee chided him. "Now how am I going to prepare for your stay over?"

"Oh it's okay, I checked into a hotel," Allen replied. Lenalee looked at him in surprise.

"You did? Wow, that was lucky of you to get one in this festive season in a small town," Lenalee stated, looking quite impressed.

"Actually I managed to get one 'cause I'm sharing the hotel apartment with another guest…" Allen said, feeling a little shifty about the subject.

"You're sharing a room? Well I suppose that's – Are you _blushing_?" Lenalee asked, wide-eyed. Allen was indeed glowing red, though it wasn't obvious, but Lenalee could always tell.

"No I'm not," Allen denied, yelling at himself in his head for being so obvious. Why was he even blushing anyways? Allen didn't really want to know.

"Alright…" Lenalee continued to stare at him, hinting that she wanted to know more. When he didn't answer, Lenalee asked in exasperation, "Well? Don't you want to tell me why you're blushing?"

"…I don't know." Lenalee's eyes narrowed at his answer. "Really, I don't!"

"Is it because of the person you're sharing the room with?" Lenalee asked.

"…" Allen avoided her eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it, but Lenalee was most insistent.

"O-ho! Allen-kun, which lucky girl gets to share a room with you?" Lenalee continued to ask, with excitement in her voice.

"Uh, I'm sharing the room with a guy," Allen stated in a matter-of-factly voice, which Allen found too calm for the situation. Lenalee's eyes widened once again. She seemed rather speechless. Allen decided to lead her ideas away, "Look, Lenalee, it's got nothing to do with the guy I'm sharing the room with. And I'm not blushing! I-It's just the heat, that's all!" Allen laughed both weakly and nervously at his pathetic excuse. Obviously, Lenalee didn't buy that.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee started. She then sighed and relented, "Just tell me when you're going to come over, alright?" Allen smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Lenalee! I will," Allen said.

"I'd better get going then. Be sure to call!" Lenalee reminded. Allen nodded and waved. "Oh, and Allen-kun." Allen looked at her, expecting her to continue. "Bring him along won't you? I'd _love_ to meet him. See you!" Lenalee giggled and walked away hurriedly. Allen could only gape at her at shock. It's not like Allen had anything towards Tyki… right?

Allen returned to the hotel just in time for dinner. He remembered Lavi's wanting to meet, and sure enough, he saw Lavi waiting by the stairs. They headed to a simple restaurant for dinner, and it was a strange dinner, for Lavi did not talk much even though he had the same happy smile on his face. He looked rather unfocused.

"Is something wrong, Lavi?" Allen asked, concerned for his friend.

"Hm? No, there's nothing wrong," Lavi replied, and then suggested, "Come, why not I show you something really nice." Allen nodded, and allowed Lavi to lead him to wherever he was taking him by hand. Lavi seemed happy; his hold on Allen's hand was soft yet firm. Allen didn't know what to think of it.

Finally they reached a secluded area just outside the town, by the nearby forest. Allen was about to ask Lavi where they were, when he noticed a beautiful view of a wide open lake. Allen gasped in surprise; the landscape was simply breathtaking. The clean open waters, the star-littered night sky and the big round moon glimmering over them. They both sat down at the edge of the lake, both quiet. Allen was fully enjoying the scenery, while Lavi was enjoying watching Allen.

"This place is beautiful!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Lavi moved a little closer to Allen.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Allen asked Lavi, still watching the scenery in awe.

"Allen… I really like you…" Lavi murmured in a husky, soft voice. Allen couldn't hear what Lavi was mumbling about. He turned to look at Lavi… only to feel Lavi's lips against his.

Managing to capture Allen in his kiss, Lavi deepened it. His lips nipped at Allen's lower lip; the boy gasped, and Lavi took advantage of it, letting his tongue slide into the younger teen's mouth. His tongue explored and teased, and Lavi enjoyed feeling the heat emitting from Allen's face. The boy was just too cute. Lavi's hand cupped Allen's face, while the other wrapped around his shoulder, pulling Allen closer to him.

Allen's mind was rushing wildly. Lavi was kissing him! Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but… It just didn't feel right. Allen felt Lavi pulling him forward for closer contact. Allen was feeling rather panicky now. But his mind was clearing now… He was thinking of only one person…

Allen pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Allen panted for breath, still a little shocked at what was happening.

"Allen?" Lavi called, his face looking concerned. Allen stood up, still blushing.

"I'm sorry, Lavi!" Allen bowed and ran off.

"Allen!" Allen heard Lavi shout after him. Allen wasn't sure why but he wasn't comfortable with Lavi's touch. Instead, he yearned for another.

----------------------------------------------------------

Allen fumbled frantically into the hotel apartment. Ah He felt a little safer now. Allen flopped onto his bed, sighing out loud. He totally screwed up and he had hurt Lavi's feelings! He definitely has to apologize to Lavi soon. Tomorrow, Allen thought. Allen sighed again and closed his eyes. What did he really feel for Lavi? More like just as a brother… Suddenly Tyki's image crept into his thoughts. Allen snapped his eyes open and sat up.

"…Where's Tyki anyway?" Allen thought out loud. The hotel room was empty when he got here. Then Allen noticed the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Ah, he's in the shower. A few moments later, Tyki emerged from the bathroom, topless and still wet; only a towel was wrapped around his waist. Allen stared at him with his mouth open - oh man, Tyki is _really_ attractive. "P-Put some clothes on!!" Allen spluttered and turned away, face red and warm.

"What for? I'm still wet," Tyki smirked evilly. Apparently he's gotten the little puppy quite aroused? Allen, Allen – Tyki hasn't told him what wonderful plans Tyki had in store for him tonight. Tyki wasn't planning on letting _his_ puppy wander free too long now…

"Y-You're going to catch a cold," Allen pathetically replied. Admittedly, Allen has been secretly wishing to see the older man topless just like in the train during their meeting before. Was that why Allen felt so restless for not being able to play another game of strip poker with Tyki? Allen lightly smacked himself on the face for thinking such thoughts.

"Now, now… It isn't good to lie to yourself, boy…" Allen heard Tyki's low voice right beside his ear, its tone full of lust and desire. Allen thought he felt a chill run down his spine – in a strangely good way.

"I-I have a name, you know…" Allen tried to sound brave. Truthfully, he did feel a little irritated that Tyki kept referring him as 'boy'.

"Of course," Allen heard Tyki chuckle softly. "_Allen_…" Allen gulped. The way Tyki said his name was so seductive, Allen felt a little warmer. His hands clenched into fists; Allen was feeling very nervous at where this was going.

"U-Uh… Tyki? I really think you should put some clothes on," Allen insisted. Did he have to lie to himself? Ah!!! Allen was feeling very confused with his conflicting emotions. A hot, practically naked older man is right beside him and Allen could feel Tyki's warm breath by his neck. Allen could not help but feel… _the heat_.

Tyki laughed inwardly. The boy was still trying to deny him. Well, he'd have to show that it's useless now, wouldn't he? Tyki wrapped an arm around Allen's waist. Tyki definitely had enough of waiting and letting his puppy run away. Now the master has to discipline his pet. Tyki could feel Allen trembling beneath him. Tyki pulled Allen to the middle of the bed. Allen was slightly thrashing about, but Tyki noticed he was a little more submissive than Tyki thought he would be. Well, his change would definitely help Tyki in his plans.

"T-Tyki!" Allen gasped as Tyki nuzzled on his neck, licking, kissing and biting softly. "S-Stop!" Allen struggled, but Tyki's grip was firm and strong. He wasn't going to let go alright.

"Hn… cute reaction you got there," Tyki whispered and nipped at Allen's ear. Allen whimpered. Tyki's free hand removed the red ribbon around Allen's collar and unbuttoned the shirt. His hand slid under Allen's shirt through the open collar and reached for Allen's nipple. Allen bit his lip when he felt Tyki's fingers rubbing and pinching the erect bud. Unconsciously Allen gave a low moan, much to Tyki's pleasure. Tyki was behind Allen, who was between his legs, so Allen could pretty much feel Tyki's hardening member rubbing on his butt. Allen himself was feeling aroused from Tyki's teasing.

Allen shivered under Tyki's cold touch. Was he this cold before? No, it's because he just came out of the shower. Allen shivered again when Tyki's hand slid lower, nearer to his navel. Tyki unbuttoned the lad's pants and eagerly slid his hand into it.

"Ooh, you're hard," Tyki teased. Allen kept quiet and continued to tremble. Tyki's hand wrapped around Allen's shaft, which stood strong and proud. "See? I told you that you shouldn't lie to yourself. Just tell me, boy and I'll do just what you want…" Tyki huskily said into the boy's ear. Allen trembled harder, grasping onto Tyki's hand.

"…" Allen moved his lips but no sound could be heard. Tyki rubbed the tip of Allen's shaft, urging the teen to speak up. "…Move…"

"Move what?" Tyki asked, tightening his grip on Allen. Allen moaned a little. Tyki was deliberately torturing him, making him beg. But Allen was too aroused to care now. He wanted it, and he wanted Tyki to do so, "Move… your hand…"

"Gladly," Tyki replied. Allen could feel his lips form a smile against his neck. Bastard, Allen thought, a little surprised at himself for cursing. Tyki decided to please his little puppy. After all, he is being submissive. Tyki pumped Allen's weeping erection, feeling himself getting more aroused by Allen's pleasured moans.

"…Tyki… I'm…" Allen managed to say. Tyki's hand moved faster on him, pushing Allen over the edge… "Ahh!!" Allen moaned loudly at the pleasure as he released. Tyki smirked once again. Allen panted, feeling exhausted. Allen let his body rest on Tyki. Tyki however, still had other things in mind. "Tyki, what are you…?"

Tyki flipped the white haired teen over, so that he lay on the bed and Tyki on top of him. Allen tensed up at the older man's expression. Tyki licked his lips at the delicious sight under him. Hm, that defined collarbone is definitely enticing...

Trouble's coming, Allen thought weakly. Allen looked down. _Uh oh_. Definitely trouble. The towel Tyki had on had slipped off and Allen was gaping at Tyki's hardened shaft. Well, it was bigger than he thought it would be… Wait, what the heck is he thinking?! Tyki held up Allen's chin, disallowing the teen to protest by closing his lips over the teen's mouth. His tongue ravaged and wrestled with the boy's a little too violently. Allen pulled back with a gasp, panting hard for breath. Allen felt his lips grow sore from the kiss.

"Oops, I think I was a bit too rough there," Tyki apologized cheekily. "Well, that doesn't matter now…" Tyki sucked on Allen's nipple, earning a lustful moan from him. After removing Allen's pants, Tyki traced a finger over Allen's entrance. Allen ran a hand through Tyki's hair, before fisting it in both pleasure and anticipation. Without warning Tyki shoved a finger into him, making Allen let out a soundless shout.

"T-That hurts!" Allen cried. Tyki kissed the teen on the lips, as a sign of comfort. "Hang onto me and relax; it'll only hurt for a while," Allen heard Tyki say. Tyki sounded gentle, and Allen visibly relaxed. Has Allen submitted himself completely now? Tyki hoped so and smiled. He slid his finger in and out before inserting another finger, slowly stretching the teen for what was to come.

Allen held back a pained moan. It felt gross, and painful, but as Tyki continued the discomfort faded away. And for some reason Allen felt extremely good when Tyki's fingers reached a certain spot. Tyki added the third finger in, stretching Allen to the max.

"A-Ahh!!" Allen's muffled moans were definitely driving Tyki impatient to enter him. Allen should be prepared by now, so Tyki placed his aching member at the entrance. Slowly, Tyki moved into Allen with a low groan. Allen was _very_ tight. Tyki grunted as he slid in and out of the teen, feeling the warmth and tightness.

Allen didn't know if he could hold out any longer. With Tyki ramming deep and hard into him, hitting accurately into that sweet pleasurable spot. Allen's grab on Tyki grew tighter, a sign that he was about to come. Tyki too felt the warm pleasure pooling into his groin. He thrust faster than before, causing Allen to shout out as the last hit on his prostate threw him over the edge and came all over his stomach. Tyki, with Allen's muscles constricting him further, pushed him into orgasm as well, after a few more thrusts.

Allen felt the liquid spill within him. He felt spent yet pleased. He never felt this much pleasure before. Tyki slumped over him, equally tired. Tyki pressed his lips against Allen's cheek. He was really pleased with Allen. An obedient puppy, isn't he? Tyki laughed softly and closed his eyes to sleep. Allen continued to catch his breath. Just as he was about to close his eyes, realization dawned upon him as he ran his hands over Tyki's back.

Yeah… he did like him.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long, long, long chapter… I didn't want to cut the smut scene short only to continue it in the next chapter, right? I'll still be continuing the story… to finish off the week they spend in the hotel apartment together. For this chapter it's the 4****th**** day, so 3 more days to go! No idea how many chapters that would mean though. Hope you look forward to it! Thanks for reading! bows**


	4. Thoughts

**Rating:** Should be a T…

**Disclaimer:** Iownnothing…

**A/N: Thanks to all the good people who reviewed and favourite-ed me I love you all!!! xD**

-----------------------------------------------------

Allen picked on the leftovers of his food. Lavi looked at the younger boy worriedly, wondering whether the boy was sick. The boy ate as much as he always did, but he seemed out of it today. Was it because that he felt uncomfortable with Lavi after what had happened the day before? Lavi's confession turned out better than Lavi thought, though he was rejected. He did get to kiss Allen after all, but at least the white-haired teen didn't avoid him. Here they are eating lunch together again like the past few days. Lavi scowled mentally for not being able to have dinner with Allen like they do for lunch, since Allen always seemed to stick to that tall guy he was sharing the hotel apartment with; which reminds Lavi that the man was a love rival.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked after he was tired listening to his own thoughts.

"Huh?" Allen looked up with a dazed expression.

"Are you okay?" Lavi repeated with a frown. "Is it… me?"

"No of course not! I'm just tired," Allen explained as he finished up the rest of his food. He suppressed an exhausted sigh. He had yet to apologize to Lavi, and he was still thinking of what he and Tyki did last night, and now his back was aching like mad!! Anyways, back to what he was supposed to do now. "Lavi, I'm sorry about yesterday… Just remember that I don't hate you, and if you feel that I've hurt you, I'm really, really sorry!" Allen stood up and gave a low bow; a sign of his deepest apologies.

Lavi stared at Allen in surprise. Allen remained in his bowed position, hoping to get a reply – which was a laugh from Lavi himself. Lavi spoke in between laughs, "Allen you idiot! I like you, not hate you!" Lavi brought the boy up, giving him a reassuring smile to say that he was okay. But truthfully, it did sting for Lavi. "Well," Lavi said again, "I don't know about you, but no matter what you say Allen, I'm not gonna give up!" Allen's jaw dropped slightly. The eye-patched teen patted Allen lovingly on the head before bouncing off for work like he always did. Allen couldn't help but smile. At least he didn't lose a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tyki strolled through the town and enjoyed the still-cheerful atmosphere. It seems that the festival would be going on for the rest of the week. Tyki wondered whether it would be a great idea to spend it with Allen. Ridiculous, Tyki chided himself. The boy seemed rather afraid of him after_ that_ last night, but Tyki didn't mind. Allen was still young anyway, but from what Tyki knew from last night's session, Allen_ did_ enjoy it. The white haired teen was practically moaning under him. With that thought, Tyki couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hey, hey what's with that smile?" a girl's voice piped. A girl with a lollipop in hand tapped Tyki on his shoulder.

"Rhode? What are you doing here? I thought you guys were out of town? And Skin and the twins?" Tyki asked all his questions simultaneously, with a mildly surprised look.

"Slow down, Tyki! We just got back here too. We felt bad for leaving you here alone while we're out of town, so we decided to come back earlier. Jasdebi are as usual running around doing who-knows-what while Skin's stuffing himself with candies," Rhode explained, all the while licking happily on her lollipop. Tyki smiled at her, so Rhode continued, "So?? What're you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Tyki said simply, waving it off. Rhode pouted at him. She didn't like it when Tyki keeps all the good news or whatever he was hiding to himself.

"Since we're back, you can move in to the house," Rhode huffed, putting a hand to her hip. Tyki knew she wasn't pleased with him for hiding things, but she'll know soon enough.

"About that," Tyki started, "I think I'll stay in the hotel longer…" A smirk formed on Tyki's lips. Rhode raised her eyebrow questioningly. Though she looked young, Tyki had to admit, she had the sense of authority of an adult. "Don't worry, Rhode, you'll know soon enough."

"Hmm… okay then. I'll go back now," Rhode said, seemingly satisfied with Tyki's answer as she hopped away innocently. "Come back soon and help me with my homework!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Allen rolled on the bed feeling listless. He had gone to visit Lenalee, who didn't help Allen much by insisting on telling her more about his 'days with the guy he is sharing a room with'. His thoughts strayed on to Tyki. Allen wondered where the dark-skinned man was now; it was pretty late into the night already! And he hadn't had dinner! He snuggled into his pillow as his mind continued to wander to last night's incident. Allen felt himself flush. An uncomfortable feeling gripped him suddenly, and Allen shifted uneasily in his bed. He tried to make himself fall asleep but Tyki kept intruding his mind. Allen growled in frustration. The white-haired teen gave up, and decided to be truthful to himself. He sat up on his bed and drowned himself in thoughts.

_Tyki is attractive_; no, scratch that. That man is undeniably hot. _Tyki is kind_. Yeah, Tyki always showered him with treats and paying for his dinner at restaurants that provided some of the best food Allen had ever tasted. Allen smiled; that was probably what Allen liked most about Tyki. Tyki always pampered him, now that Allen realized, and was also always gentle towards him. Allen stopped at that thought. Did Tyki really like him? Or was it just for sex? Allen felt a little insecure. Firstly, he just knew the guy, and secondly they had sex, and thirdly Allen didn't know of their feelings, including his own. Allen sighed and let his shoulders fall. Thinking too much about it made him tired. And hungry. He almost forgot he didn't go for his dinner because Tyki hadn't come back.

Allen got off his bed and walked towards the door. Unexpectedly the door opened, slamming into Allen's face and sending the teen off his feet. Allen landed on his butt hard, making the teen scowl in pain.

"What are you doing on the floor, boy?" Tyki asked innocently. He had a bulky paper bag in his hand.

"Nothing…" Allen muttered, rubbing his face and butt in pain. He quickly got up and regained his composure. "What do you have there?"

"Oh this?" Tyki looked over to the bag in his hand. "I don't know whether you've had dinner already, so I decided to buy some cake for both of us to eat. That is, if you haven't eaten dinner with _that redhead_." Allen winced when Tyki's voice dipped lower when he mentioned Lavi in that way. It had a tinge of… jealousy?

"No, I haven't. In fact I was about to get some food," Allen replied. Tyki looked satisfied and handed the bag of food to Allen. Allen's eyes sparkled at all the food in the bag. "Thank you so much, Tyki!" Allen rushed to the table and spread out the cake. An overly-large strawberry cake with lots of whipped cream; Allen's favorite. Well, actually all kinds of cake were his favorite. Allen neatly cut the cake into parts, taking 6/8 of the cake for himself. "Itadakimasu!!" Allen, without waiting for anything else, finished up his share of cake within minutes and finally sighing contently. Allen peered over to Tyki's share of the cake, feeling rather bad once more for imposing on the man.

"Are you sure you're fine with that share? It's a rather small serving…" Allen said concernedly. Tyki wiped his delicate lips with a napkin, and looked over to Allen with that familiar smirk, "Well, now that you mention it, I'm still rather hungry."

"Uh, maybe I should get some more food…" Allen stood up nervously, feeling trouble was coming. "What do you want to eat?" Allen asked as he slowly inched towards the door. But Tyki obviously had_ plans_, like he always do. He grabbed Allen by the wrist, disallowing the teen to move away any further. With the same smirk, Tyki reached out his hand to the boy's face. Allen shrank back and closed his eyes on impulse, but merely felt Tyki's smooth fingers wipe something off his lip. Allen opened his eyes. Tyki had wiped off some cream from his lip with his fingers. Tyki's smirk grew wider as he licked the cream off his fingers and stared deep into Allen's blue eyes, "I'd really love to eat _you_."

Allen's face immediately became red. He flung his arms wildly, flustering and spluttering, until he accidentally smacked the plate of remaining cake and whipped cream off the table. Whipped cream was splattered all over the room, including Allen. Allen felt some of the cream land on his face, neck, and especially his hand. Allen's panicked eyes looked straight at Tyki, who in turn, was leering at him. Uh oh.

Without wasting any time, Tyki had already pulled on Allen's cream-covered hand. Allen squirmed as Tyki started to lap the cream off his fingers, his tongue licking hungrily. Allen could only watch as his body failed to work, leaving him rooted to the ground while this man – this _sexy_ man – started to suck lightly on his fingers. Tyki's tongue twirled all over Allen's fingers, and Allen couldn't help but imagine Tyki doing the same thing to another part of him. Allen couldn't help but start to feel aroused…

Tyki's mouth left Allen's fingers, and started to plant kisses up Allen's arm as he pushed the stunned teen to floor. When he reached Allen's neck, he kissed at it and licked off the cream, while his hands started to unbutton the boy's shirt. Allen shivered, feeling the wetness of Tyki's tongue on his neck, then his face. The older man's warm breath on him was consoling, however and Allen thought he was getting warmer. The boy stifled a cry when he felt Tyki's groin rub on his own. Allen unconsciously held onto Tyki's shoulder, fisting his hand onto the crisp shirt of his. Without him knowing, Allen was already panting raggedly in anticipation.

That was until there was a loud knock on the door.

'Oh shit!' Allen cursed mentally. Allen tried to push Tyki off him, but his body still didn't want to work. Did Tyki drug the cake or something? Maybe he did, since Tyki was grinning and continuously teasing him all the way.

"Allen? Why aren't you answering the door?" Lavi's voice asked from the other side of the door.

'Oh no, it's Lavi!' Allen cursed again. Tyki ignored the interruption, and his mouth moved lower and lower…

"Allen, is something wrong?!" Lavi asked again, his voice desperate. "If you're not going to answer, I'm gonna bust in!!"

"No, Lavi!" Allen cried out, but it was too late. The door slammed open.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. I wanna torture my readers. Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster I would complete the next chapter. Haha, yeah, good reviews are my motivation.**


	5. Busted!

**Rating:** Strongly M or R. Threesome, and most explicit smut I've done so far. But still badly written D:

**Disclaimer:** IwishIcouldownthisthreesomeIwrotex3

**A/N: As said above. Threesome. Quite explicit. Yay! The smut is a reward for those who reviewed, and those who added me to your alerts/favourites! Thank you so much you guys don't know how touched I am to have people reviewing my noob fics TwT ****See give me lots of good reviews and I shall award… mwahahaha!**

---------------------------------------------------------

BAM! The door slammed open. Allen could only stare helplessly at the door.

"Allen?! What are you…" Lavi stared agape at the scene in front of him. Allen was lying on the floor with his pale hair messed up, his shirt completely unbuttoned and… Tyki deep-throating the teen's hardened member. Lavi swore mentally he could feel his own pants feeling _uncomfortably_ tighter than usual from the erotic sight before him.

"L-Lavi…" Allen moaned, tring to construct a sentence while Tyki continued to pleasure him despite their stunned audience. "P-Please get out… Ahn!!" Allen threw back his head with another moan. Tyki had inserted two fingers without a warning while his mouth was still on the boy.

"Hmm… You like being watched, don't you, boy?" Tyki taunted cruelly, as he continued to slip his fingers in and out of the squirming teen. Allen placed an arm over his face, trying to hide it from Lavi who was still stunned and staring at them. Tyki stopped his sucking, and turned to the red head with a smirk, "Either you leave or stay, I don't really care. Allen seems to like being watched anyway." Tyki leaned over the panting white haired teen and pinched at his nipples.

"…" Lavi gulped. He was arguing with himself in his head, unable to settle on a decision. Lavi was definitely turned on by what they're doing, but another voice in his head didn't want to be such a pervert by staying to watch. Tyki meanwhile, looked impatient in waiting for his answer and added mockingly, "Perhaps you might want to join us?"

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Allen protested, but Tyki silenced him with a rough kiss. Allen replied in with another moan – damn, that sound made Lavi _so damn hard_. Lavi decided he wouldn't want to pass off this opportunity and took off his shirt hastily. Tyki smirked, his golden eyes gazing at the older teen's body. He wasn't that bad looking himself, Tyki thought.

Just as Lavi was about to pounce on Allen for himself, Tyki snatched the whimpering boy away, wrapping the boy in his arms and glared at Lavi. "Tut, tut. Now hold on young man; Allen's _my_ puppy," Tyki warned as he played with Allen's white locks. Allen was too dazed by pleasure to even react. He merely stared at Lavi blankly. Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but Tyki cut him off, "This lad is _mine_. I'm the one allowing you to stay,_ boy_, so play by my rules or I'll throw you out." Tyki was very intimidating, and Lavi was speechless. Not to mention those golden eyes were piercing enough to make you wet your pants, but his voice had dropped threateningly low, almost like a growl.

"Tyki…" Allen felt a little glad that Tyki was possessive over him. Does his possessiveness mean something? Allen hoped so. But right now, Allen himself was feeling too horny, and this momentary interruption was ruining the mood. Allen looked at Lavi with a slight frown, though it wasn't really intentional.

Lavi clearly got the message – and yes, this was still too good to pass off. So Lavi decided to agree; he was planning to steal Allen away from this bastard later anyway. Tyki gave a wry smile at Lavi's answer, and loosened his hold on Allen. Lavi's eyes watched Allen hungrily as he sat there in front of them. "Just watch," Tyki ordered. "If you're good, I'll let you in on something."

"Tyki! Don't tell me you're going to have Lavi – AHH!!" Allen groaned in pain when Tyki suddenly raised his slim hips and dropped him on his erection, entering him in one swift motion. "Haaa…." Allen panted while Tyki held onto his hips and guided him up and down his shaft. With Tyki thrusting his own hips upwards into him, hitting the prostate continuously, Allen freely moaned as loud as he wanted. It just felt _too good_. And Lavi was silently watching, enjoying the show. Allen bit his lip and shut his eyes. He didn't dare to look Lavi in the eye. The red head was practically raping him mentally, with that lustful clouded gaze… Allen felt hot at the thought of him getting fucked while being watched.

"Hn… _You're tight_…" Tyki muttered into his ear. Allen whimpered in reply. He knew what Tyki was going to say next. The older man loved to talk dirty, but his dirty talk always end up making Allen more aroused. "You really love being watched don't you? Having someone see you like this… With my cock going in and out of your tight little ass…"

"Oh God…" Allen gasped. The sound of Tyki's low husky voice filled with lust is still as arousing as ever. Allen learned that from his experience in the train. And now he couldn't help but thank god for letting him meet this man that day. Allen squirmed; Tyki was impaling him so deep and fast, and hitting that heavenly spot that made Allen scream in pleasure. "I'm… going to…" Allen warned but Tyki slowed his pace abruptly, almost making Allen curse in frustration. "Look at that, Allen," Tyki mused and pointed to Lavi who was touching himself at the erotic sight before him. He clearly looked like he was reaching the edge himself.

"Come here, boy. I think you've earned yourself a little something," Tyki said and motioned for Lavi to come towards them. Allen shivered at the thought of what was to come. Lavi crawled towards them obediently. Grinning, Tyki spread Allen's legs a little wider, showing off his cock fully sheathed in Allen's canal, and with Allen's own member standing proudly. Lavi stared in awe. Tyki wondered whether the red head was a virgin as well. Well, no matter – "Suck him off," Tyki commanded curtly, and resumed his movements on Allen. Allen widened his eyes as Lavi's mouth hovered over his erection. He flinched as Lavi's mouth enclosed over him, licking his erection as if it was the best lollipop, ice cream – whatever it is - in the world. He licked it so skillfully and sucked so hard Allen thought Lave was going to suck the life out of him. Allen sobbed slightly at the double pleasure he was experiencing.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Allen rambled mindlessly. He heard Tyki grunt behind him. Allen had tightened himself around his erection, almost making the friction of moving in and out the passage painful even for Tyki. He accelerated his thrusts into Allen now, earning howls of both pain and pleasure from Allen ("You really love it rough, don't you, boy?"), and driving himself into climax as well. Lavi muffled a moan with Allen's cock still in his mouth; Tyki ramming himself into Allen in turn made Allen thrust himself into Lavi's mouth. Lavi gagged slightly, and removed his mouth from Allen's cock. He groaned, and came first, from his own stroking. Tyki came next, jamming himself hard into Allen while he came, filling the teen with his cum. Allen mewled and came finally, his cum squirting onto Lavi's face. Allen panted in exhaustion, his eyes half-lidded due to his sex high. Lavi panted as well and touched his face absent-mindedly, feeling substance on his face.

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it?" Tyki said. He removed himself from Allen and leaned to Lavi, licking off some of the wet substance from his face. "You did good." Tyki smiled at Lavi in satisfaction, speaking as if he were praising a dog which did a good trick. Allen watched the short, almost wordless exchange with an emotion he couldn't really describe. But he felt some sort of resentment towards Lavi. _…Why?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen remained in the hotel room for the whole day the next day. Tyki had gone off to wherever he always went to each day and here he is, still feeling sour over Tyki doing something intimate towards another person – _Lavi_ – besides him. Well, it wasn't really intimate, not even a kiss, but still… Allen just felt irritated. It felt as if Tyki was just playing with him. Thinking of Tyki reminded Allen of something else – _they only have less than a day and a half left together_.

"Tonight's the last night we're going to be in this hotel…" Allen said to himself moodily. He brought his legs to his chest and hugged them. It felt a little cold strangely. And the atmosphere of the town had gone milder. The festival has already ended, Allen thought randomly. He sighed loudly, just as Lavi entered the room (the door lock broke, due to Lavi's bust-in last night, so anyone can go in and out as they please).

"…Allen?" Lavi called. Allen refused to look at the older teen. Lavi had intruded his time with Tyki. And yes, Allen finally admitted to himself that he really likes Tyki. And Lavi might have caught Tyki's attention! _Argh… _"Allen, about last night… I'm sorry…" Allen still didn't look up. Lavi toughened up. He still cared for the younger boy, and he had taken advantage of him! Lavi felt despicable of course, and he had really hoped Allen would accept his apology. Lavi tried again, "Allen, look… I'm really sorry for what I did to you last night… I'm disgusting, I know! And that guy – he even called you 'his puppy'?! It's sick! How can you even stand living with him? Why didn't you tell me that he was doing these… _things_ to you? I'm even disgusted at myself for -"

"Shut up, Lavi," Allen said abruptly. Lavi blinked at him in shock. Allen was always the nice, pleasant boy with that sweet sugary smile, and now Allen finally looked at him in the eye, his eyes brimming with anger. Allen continued to glare at him for a while, as if mentally cursing at him through those blue eyes. Then after a minute, Allen finally broke the eye contact and looked away. "I like him," Allen muttered.

"WHAT!" Lavi exclaimed. It was a knock-out sentence; Lavi really didn't expect that. He was expecting Allen to cry and pour out his distress that he was having because the aristocratic bastard was raping him and so that Lavi could become a hero and save him or something. Lavi was literally stunned by the very unexpected answer. "Then, that night when I kissed you…?"

"…Yeah…"

"…"

"Sorry, Lavi," Allen said. His tone sounded flat, but still a little remorseful. Lavi didn't reply for a long while. The silence tortured Allen. "It's okay," Allen finally heard Lavi say. "Man! And I thought I could be your knight in shining armor or whatever when I busted in and saw you in that state. I thought he was raping you or something, heh." Allen observed Lavi's expression. Clearly, the older teen was sad, though he was smiling and speaking jokingly. "Well then…" Lavi continued, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "…it's your last night here and leaving tomorrow evening right? …Make sure you enjoy your last night of staying in the same room with him then." Lavi seemed to struggle to say those words. Allen reached out and held onto his hand apologetically.

"…Sorry… and thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I repeat – I suck at writing and I really think Allen's going more OOC. As for Lavi, I do think he somewhat has that kind of thinking (wanting to be the hero and all). I apologize deeply for the fail porn, and the OOC-ness of Allen (or all the characters, for that matter). I can only be a sadistic person, that's why I love Tyki and enjoy RP-ing as him. And... the next chapter **_**might**_** be the last. Oh, and please do tell me how you like Tyki & Allen when they're having sex. I do wish to know other fans of this pairing's opinions :)**


	6. Don't wanna leave

**Rating:** M for more smut

**Disclaimer:** IfIownedDgrayManIwouldhavemadeTykihumpAlleninalmosteveryepisode,sonoIdon'townitapparently.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tyki walked quietly around the town with Rhode, deep in thought. Tyki was aware that this was the last day of him being in the hotel apartment with Allen before he had to move in with his relatives. Tyki couldn't shake off the feeling of some sadness for not being able to see Allen again. Hmm, the teen was certainly special to him. Tyki hardly felt such feelings for anyone; he was hardly even serious in his previous relationships. But Allen, on the other hand, was entertaining, interesting, and not to mention adorable. And, the boy's personality seemed to shrink around Tyki; Tyki could notice how Allen would fluster or act awkwardly around him. It made Tyki feel a little special, strangely. _Did the boy have feelings for him too? _Tyki laughed at himself._ Nonsense._ The boy was probably scared that Tyki would pounce on him again.

Rhode observed Tyki silently while licking on her favorite lollipop as they walked. Tyki certainly looked much amused and interested in things the past few days, and Rhode was sure it had something to do with the person who was sharing the same hotel apartment with him. Tyki was usually a bored person, uninterested in most things and wave whatever off that wasn't to his liking. _Well, this person is most definitely to his liking_, Rhode thought. She smiled, and went on to enjoy her lollipop. She'd _love_ to meet whoever the person is.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tyki returned to the hotel apartment, slightly glad the broken lock had been fixed, but also slightly gloomy to see that Allen had already packed some of his stuff. The white-haired boy who was sitting on the bed facing the window looked just as gloomy, much to Tyki's surprise.

"Can't wait to get back?" Tyki asked suddenly, startling Allen.

"…Not really," Allen replied quietly, his eyes avoiding Tyki's. Tyki raised an eyebrow at him. Was Allen trying to say something? Tyki sat down beside him and lit up a cigarette. As he exhaled the smoke, Tyki asked, "Why is that?" Allen did not answer. Tyki didn't bother to repeat. He knew the boy heard it, but did not wish to answer. "Is it because you are going to miss that red head?" Tyki asked again, a different question this time. Allen flinched; his expression aghast as he looked at Tyki.

"Hmm, that boy must be something," Tyki said flatly, in a bored tone. Allen thought his voice had mock sadness, but the gloomy atmosphere in the room hinted him otherwise.

"It's not… Lavi," Allen replied as quietly as he did before. Again, Allen avoided Tyki's gaze. Tyki let his cigarette hang limply by his lips, watching the boy by the corner of his eye. The silent treatment made Allen uncomfortable. Silence always tortured him. Allen struggled to get his voice out, "I…"

Tyki laughed out of a sudden, making Allen jump off the bed. "What are you laughing at?!" Allen cried out, rubbing his chest to soothe his weak heart. Tyki said in between laughs, "Boy, you don't know how adorable you look when you're pressured! Really, you're the most interesting person I've ever met!" Allen blushed at this comment. Allen decided to toughen up and spill it out now. This is, after all, the last night he would be spending with him. He sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"…It's not Lavi I'm going to miss," Allen said, softly and slowly, but firm. Tyki stopped laughing and looked at Allen straight in the eye. He was all ears now. Allen gulped; the atmosphere felt too tense, but he had to spill it out anyway. "I'd miss…" Allen's voice lowered to a hardly audible tone. Tyki furrowed his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Speak up, boy," Tyki said almost demandingly as he leaned closer.

"…You," Allen continued. Allen now did no shrink away from Tyki's contact, but looked back at Tyki firmly, his blue eyes strong. The dark skinned man stared at Allen. Clearly, he was very surprised and found another new interest in the boy. Those strong eyes are what Tyki loved as well, besides his body. But to have the boy admit his feelings was… _strange_. As for his own feelings... Tyki wanted to think about it later. Allen however, was a wreck on the inside. He was afraid of rejection, but willed himself to get over it since they were going to part anyways. But unexpectedly to Allen, Tyki smiled. Not a happy smile, but a perverted grin that scared the hell out of Allen. "Uh… Tyki? You're scaring me…" Tyki ignored the whimpers as he leaned closer and closer to the trembling teen.

"You really are an interesting boy, aren't you?" Tyki said as he put out the cigarette stick and leaned in to Allen. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder briefly, the other arm wrapped slightly around Allen in what seems to be an awkward embrace, before he pushed the teen down to lie on the bed. Allen obliged. This is going to be their last night anyway, so he might as well get into it and enjoy his touch for as long as he can. With that thought in mind, Allen relaxed himself and allowed to older man to take control.

Tyki fastened his lips to Allen's, now his actions a little gentler, probably due to his knowledge of the boy's feelings towards him. Tyki almost grimaced at the thought of being gentle during sex; he had always been rough and almost forceful, but always skilful so he probably won't be gentle for long. And Allen seemed to prefer his rough side too. The teen was hungrily wrestling his tongue over Tyki's, exploring the older man's mouth and almost as if he was taking control of the kiss. Tyki mentally smirked and allowed Allen to do so as well since the teen was feeling needy for his touch? As they kissed, Tyki removed both their clothes and caressed the teen's body, spreading his large hands from the teen's chest to his back and then to his navel, teasing the teen by deliberately avoiding his nether regions. Allen moaned a little, sounding frustrated by the teasing.

Tyki left Allen's lips and nuzzled at Allen's neck, then to his chest where he licked and bit at the teen's already-hard nipples. Allen arched towards the sensation, as Tyki's hands moved into his pants for a tease before removing them as well. Allen sighed as he felt the coldness of the room sweep over his half-erect member as his pants were being removed. Tyki's warm hands over his length also made him sigh, and then gasp slightly as the older man started to pump it. Those fingers started to clench tighter around him, almost making Allen come right there, but being the sadistic man he is, Tyki withdrew his hand and started to finger Allen instead.

Allen shuddered at the intrusion, the two fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching as much as possible to prepare himself for what was to come. His breathing became uneven as he felt Tyki's finger move deeper within him, reaching so close to that sweet spot of his before rubbing it and making Allen scream in pleasure. Allen clenched his fists at the pleasure, digging his nails deeper into his own hands as Tyki gave him double pleasure – licking and sucking the teen's arousal while he fingered him. Allen moaned in warning that he was about, which Tyki grunted in reply while Allen's member was still in his mouth. Tyki rubbed at the spot again, and Allen came into his mouth, almost convulsing and groaned loudly. Too dazed from his sex high, Allen slumped back onto the bed, faintly hearing Tyki swallow before reaching up to kiss him and share the taste of his own come.

Tyki rubbed his hardened arousal minutely against Allen's own spent member which started to harden again. Tyki smiled as Allen raised and ground his hips against his, desperate for more contact which Tyki gladly gave. Tyki then moved his member in line with Allen's entrance. He placed the tip of the head on it and glanced at the waiting teen before pushing it in, groaning at the tight warmth he felt as he invaded. Allen squirmed and growled at the pain, but was soon moaning in pleasure as Tyki moved and increased his pace. Tyki threw the teen's legs over his shoulder and thrust in harder, making sure he impaled the boy. Allen in the meantime was howling, gasping, and groaning – drowning in pleasure as he closed his eyes and welcomed the ecstasy that was overwhelming him while Tyki continuously stabbed him in the prostate with that hard member of his. Allen rocks and bucks his hips for more friction, earning a satisfied moan from the man above him.

With what sounds like a snarl, Allen felt Tyki move his hips as well, now thrusting in so fast and hard into the pleasure spot Allen could feel himself getting faint from the pleasure. With Tyki pumping at his neglected erection, Allen was impressed at himself for being to hold on for so long. But within a few moments he could feel himself reaching the edge, his vision starting to blur as he felt his own walls tighten around Tyki, his own moans and screams motivating Tyki to ram harder into him despite the constricting walls. Both parties are breathing and panting heavily and raggedly now; their bodies moving in perfect rhythm against each other.

"Tyki… gonna come…" Allen managed to mutter between pants with Tyki's skilful hands moving up and down his erection, milking him while fucking him. Tyki nodded in acknowledgement, and Allen came all over his stomach with a shout, the sticky liquid running down his sweaty abdomen.

"Nnhn… Your tight ass is making me come, boy," Tyki murmured lazily, his eyes shut and his expression full of pleasure and concentration. Tyki thrusted much faster now, and Allen could hear his balls slapping against his butt. Tyki was so close, and he finally came in a few more thrusts, spilling into Allen with a deep growl as he buried his face by Allen's neck.

Both panted and struggled to catch their breaths. Allen felt Tyki smile against him. Tyki rose, and rested on his elbows on top of Allen, whose face was directly below him. Tyki stared deeply into Allen's eyes without speaking a word. Allen thought he saw sorrow. The silence continued for a while, golden eyes remaining on blue as Allen looked back at him, with an expression he himself couldn't describe, but Allen did felt very sad.

Allen really didn't want to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was struggling with the smut scene, and trying to keep Tyki and Allen in character (it's hard!!). And I think I'm missing more of the story & have replaced it with smut scenes instead. Gosh. Might/Should take a break on it in the next chappie, no? Speaking of which this story is going to end very soon D: The next chapter is the last day! Gasp! …Lolz. Thanks to all the readers and the people who reviewed! Please please do review. Reviews are my motivation!**


	7. Allen's leaving?

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Ownnone. Crappy chapter ahead.

------------------------------------------------

Allen zipped up his luggage with a sigh. He looked up to see Tyki smoking by the window as usual. Allen noticed the older man's luggage were no where to be seen, and it was most likely that Tyki had sent them over to his relatives already. Is he going to leave for his relatives' place already? Allen wondered to himself, seeing that the tall dark man was wearing formally, with his coat and hat. He looked as pleasant and elegant as he was when Allen first saw him in the train. Gosh, that brought him a lot of memories. Allen smothered a blush that was threatening to show up on his cheeks as Tyki turned to him.

"Are you leaving now?" Tyki asked.

"No… In the evening," Allen replied. Tyki did not say anything for a moment, appearing as if he was deep in thought. Allen cleared his throat and puffed up his chest with a hidden hope in the back of his mind as he spoke, "Tyki… Will you go with me to visit my friend for the last time of my current stay here?" Allen tried hard to keep his eyes on the other man's face, waiting for a reaction. The reaction Allen got however was something he quite expected of Tyki – the older man laughed hard, until he had to place a finger on his eye to flick away a tear.

"Of course, my dear boy!" Tyki said in between laughs, continuing to mumble his thoughts to himself as he choked on his laughter. Allen pouted in embarrassment when he caught "cute", "adorable" and something which sounded like "a date" in his mumbles. Ah well, it would be much better if it were official one…

----------------------------------------------

"Ah! So you're the one who's kind enough to let Allen stay in your hotel apartment! Thank you so much for taking care of him!" Lenalee laughed – or _giggled_, rather, as she poured tea for both Tyki and Allen in her living room. Allen almost thought she was flirting with Tyki if he didn't know her any better. He sipped at his tea with a suppressed frown while Tyki continued to give her his most charming smile and smooth talking. Well, either way, at least Lenalee seems to somewhat approve of Tyki.

"Oh, we had a _pleasant_ time in the hotel, didn't we, _Allen_?" Tyki smiled, almost sinisterly at Allen. Allen nodded frantically and looked at Lenalee with a cracked grin.

The three of them, or should I say, only Lenalee and Tyki, had a pleasant afternoon chatting and the duo stayed over for lunch. Allen ate his food happily as usual but was truthfully feeling sore for being left out. Lenalee was awfully sweet to Tyki, that Allen almost found it scary. Thankfully, food was the best comfort that he could find, and was grateful that Lenalee remembered to provide him with his unusually large share of lunch.

Finally, Allen and Tyki were to leave. It was already 3pm, and frankly, Allen was already tired from Lenalee's horrifying girlish giggles. It even made him lose his appetite somewhat, though it wasn't really noticeable. Now they decided to just walk around town, something like a last minute sight-seeing session (as dubbed by Tyki).

Allen remembered the small private talk he and Lenalee had when she pulled him away to the kitchen momentarily.

-flashback-

"Allen, I'm sorry that you'd be leaving so soon… And alone, too," Lenalee said, her voice and expression sincerely apologetic. "Especially when he seems to be such a great guy, and I can tell that you really like him." Her eyes moved to Tyki, who was sipping on the tea at the living room.

"Well, it can't be helped…" Allen shrugged. "I don't have the money to buy a place here, and I can't possibly stay in the hotel forever. It's still going to cost me anyways. Besides, I can visit you… and him, again next time." Lenalee frowned, placing her hands on her hips in the most motherly way.

"Allen, you know you're quite tight on money. It took you a long time to save up just to visit me here! Even your apartment back at your town is still a rental - who knows when you'll be able to come back here? I'll try my best to do something for you. I would most definitely have let you stay here with us, but as you know, Komui nii-chan has the weirdest issues about me and guys," Lenalee sighed. Allen smiled slightly, feeling quite the hurt of being put down for having financial issues but managed a smile anyways. Her older brother was definitely the weirdest and most insane character he'd ever met.

"It's alright if you can't, Lenalee. I'll be fine," Allen reassured and placed a hand on her shoulder to affirm that. Lenalee gave a small smile in return.

-endofflashback-

Allen sighed. He would have to move on with his life eventually. The two continued to walk silently. They never really knew much on what to say to each other, but both found each other's presence comforting, and that was more than enough.

"Ah, Allen," Tyki suddenly said, and both stopped. Allen looked up at Tyki questioningly. "We're quite close to my relatives' house. Perhaps, you might wish to visit it at least before you leave?" Allen was surprised by Tyki's offer, and gladly accepted it.

It was true; Lenalee's house wasn't that far away from the house (more like mansion) that belonged to Tyki's relatives. Allen was positive the place probably partly belonged to Tyki as well. They passed through the large steel gate, the gardens and finally the door. Allen was awed as he entered. It was a traditional European styled mansion with many portrait paintings on the walls, candles, chandeliers, well-crafted furniture etc.

"Tyki? That you?" A young girl's voice called from the top of the grand staircase that welcomed them as soon as they entered the mansion. Allen looked up to find a young girl in a gothic black and white dress, high striped socks, short spiky hair and a lollipop in hand. She had the same golden eyes and dark skin as Tyki.

"Yes, Rhode it's me. With a friend," Tyki answered smoothly. The girl's eyes widened in interest as her eyes moved to Allen in amusement. She got down the staircase quickly and pounced on the bewildered white haired teen.

"Hi there! I'm Rhode!" the girl grinned.

"Uh, I'm Allen…" Allen replied with a smile. The girl was quite creepy but Allen guessed she was nice. The strange family consisted of wacky looking twins and a burly man who constantly ate sweets, much to Allen's amazement, and they all seemed to approve of Allen's presence and invited him to have tea with them.

It was fine, and Allen did like the company, but alas, time flew past when one is having a good time. It was reaching 6.30pm and Allen's train ride home was in an hour.

Just before they left, Rhode pulled Tyki to her and she whispered in his ear, "Do something to make him stay, you idiot!" Tyki merely frowned at her.

------------------------------------------------

Allen stood nervously at the train station. Tyki stood beside him, smoking on his cigarette quietly. It was kind enough of him to see him off, but Allen felt it just pained him even more. He hid a frown and continued to wait for the train.

In five minutes, the train arrived. Passengers quickly stood at the edge of the station, waiting to board the train. Allen sighed sadly and made a move. He didn't dare to look at Tyki, but a gentle gloved hand held him by his shoulder. Allen looked up.

"…Hope to see you again, boy," Tyki said. He looked… _sad_. Allen smothered the same sad expression on his face and instead put on the best smile he could.

"Me too, Tyki," Allen replied, suppressing the sadness in his voice. He then moved on towards the train. Well, it wasn't as if he wouldn't see him again, right? He could always visit him again, one day.

----------------------------------------------

Lenalee ran as fast as she could to the train station. Five more minutes before the train arrives! She has to catch him to tell him the good news!

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and short chapter… I was running out of ideas and I fell sick, so this is the result. I'm so sorry! So, guess what's the good news? And yes, Allen has financial issues (probably Cross's doing but oh well, in this story, his making it on his own) so he can't stay! TwT**


	8. Good news!

**Rating:** PG-13? (awww)

**Disclaimer:** IwantTykiMikk,rawwrrr!!!

**A/N:** It's the last chapter, everyone. Hope you will enjoy it! Sorry for no smut in this last chapter! I know I'm horrible TwT

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen tried his best to get himself comfortable in the train. The train had yet to move, still waiting for passengers but it would do so soon. Allen looked out the window, spotting Tyki still standing there, smoking away on his cigarette. And he was staring at Allen.

Allen jerked away in shock, hiding his face from view of the window. He could feel himself blushing hard. Allen breathed in hard, and looked back at the window. Tyki was still there, with his beloved cigarette, and still staring at Allen. Allen noticed a smile on the handsome man's face and Allen could feel his sadness building up again within him. Allen tried to smile back but the muscles on his face seemed to fail him and instead he was positive his expression on his face looked pathetic. He looked away from the standing figure of Tyki, trying to regain his composure, and when he looked back he spotted someone familiar.

"Lenalee?" Allen's eyes widened in surprise. The double pony-tailed girl was bent over, her hands resting on her knees and panting heavily. She looked like she had just ended a race or something. A short moment after she seemed to have caught her breath, she ran to Tyki and spoke to him with a stern expression. Tyki looked just as surprised, and his delicate eyebrows rose at whatever they were speaking of, though it seemed to be pleasant news? He then pointed to Allen, who was watching them from the train.

"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee called, running towards the train. Allen opened the window. That was when the train blew its whistle, a signal that the train was leaving.

"Lenalee, what is it?" Allen asked quickly, hoping that there was enough time to listen to whatever that seemed so urgent that the girl had to tell.

"Allen-kun, get off the train!"

"What?"

"Get off the train!!"

"Why?" Allen stared at her in confusion. The train was moving and Lenalee moved along on the pavement, following Allen.

"Komui nii-chan allowed it! You can stay!!" Lenalee cried, half-panting. She now had to run to catch up with him.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed in both helplessness and shock. The first thing that ran through his mind was joy – he could stay! The second thing that ran through was dashed hope. The train was now moving, and he had no way to get off. Even if he got off on the next station, he won't have enough money to get another train back to the town (yes, Allen is very very broke and train tickets were expensive back then, I guess).

Allen slumped back into his seat, feeling completely hopeless. He had the chance to stay and he missed it. He felt anguished, and frustrated. Ugh, god was really loved to toy with me, Allen thought miserably and buried his face in his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since he had visited Lenalee at that small town. Now that he looked back at the memory, he found that he didn't really visit Lenalee much. Instead he had more fun with Lavi and… Tyki. Allen frowned slightly. He missed them greatly. Even Tyki's relatives were interesting no matter how weird or intimidating they looked, they were welcoming.

While here in his own city, he was alone, and though he very much hated to repeat himself – was very much in financial difficulty. The cost of traveling to Lenalee's town cost him a bomb, and though it was very expensive, Allen really wanted to see her. After all, he hated being alone in the city. Lenalee was originally from this city, but she and her brother moved into the smaller town. He frowned once more at his bad luck in life and sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Allen opened it.

"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee cried, glomping the surprised boy.

"Lenalee?!" Allen replied, still surprised. "W-What are you doing here?!" Lenalee grinned.

"What else, but to bring you back, _boy_?" a familiar voice answered instead of Lenalee. Allen immediately tensed at the voice. He looked up slowly to the figure standing behind Lenalee. It was Tyki Mikk, with his cigarette in his lips, same golden gaze and the elegant coat and hat.

"Oi, oi, don't forget me!" another familiar voice popped up. Allen looked again. A taller teen with orange spiky hair and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"L-Lavi?!" Allen gaped in shock. The red head grinned cheekily. Tyki sighed in annoyance.

"The boy was begging and harassing me to take him with us to see you and bring you back," Tyki explained. Lavi's grin widened, looking triumphant. Allen could only smile in gratitude.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?" Lenalee asked. Allen blinked at her. "Go, pack up now! You're moving into my place!" She smiled happily while Allen continued to stare confusedly at her, her words still unregistered in his brain. Lenalee sighed again and explained, "I managed to get Komui nii-chan to agree after explaining your reasons." She gave him that sickly sweet smile that made Allen positive that she had threatened her older brother somewhat into giving in. For a moment there he felt sorry for her brother, but took it back and felt grateful towards her.

All belongings packed into bags and luggage, the group finally took the train back to town, where Allen couldn't wait to start anew, now with his friends by his side. Allen took a brief look at Tyki, and felt a blush seep to his cheeks which did not go unnoticed by the older man. Tyki gave that feral smile that Allen was too familiar with and he leaned to Allen, whispering words to his ear.

"When we get back," Tyki said, his low husky voice sending shivers down Allen's spine, "it would be nice to drop by a hotel, wouldn't it?" Tyki withdrew himself with another satisfied smile when Allen blushed harder at his implication. Lavi scowled at Tyki for making a move on Allen in front of him while Lenalee squealed in delight. Allen couldn't help but grin.

Really, his life couldn't get any better than this, would it?

---------------------------------END------------------------------------

**A/N:** It's the last chapter!! My first complete multi-chapter fic… I'm so happy!! But sad to end it as well… I'm sorry it's so short (plot bunnies beat me up and left me for dead TT), but I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! It's up to you to imagine what Allen & Tyki did once they got back and booked into a hotel (even though Allen already has a place to stay… got yer dirty thoughts gathering yet?) xD. It's a happy ending, yay! So um, please leave reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added it to alerts/favorites – I love you guys sooooo much!


End file.
